


agents with benefits

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Ex Sex, F/M, Idiots in Love, Semi-Public Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Vaginal Sex, a bit of voyeurism, mission critical hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: On his first solo field mission, Kasius runs into the one person who can make him so nervous his brain shuts down.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	agents with benefits

Kasius adjusted his glasses just to give himself something to do. He wasn’t meant for fieldwork but somehow had ended up on this assignment anyway.

Apparently he couldn’t just talk another agent through the tech bits via earpiece. It had been a wise choice, in the end, because his own earpiece had stopped transmitting seconds after setting foot into the building. Now he was on his own.

That’s what he got for dabbling in inventions before leaving his family’s shady practices and joining the Academy. They were reasonably sure Faulnak had sold Kasius’ old designs to this group, anyway.

Now it was on him to break into the office unnoticed and disable the wave bomb before it could be deployed. It had been good work, if he said so himself. A few years outdated by his own work but for the world outside of top secret organisations, it still held up.

Faulnak probably had made a fortune of his ‘stupid, waste of a time fiddling’. It was a pity he couldn’t rub it in his face.

He was so occupied by that line of thought as well as trying to seem casual as he crossed through the hall, nodding to other guest, making a bit of smalltalk here and there, that he didn’t notice her until they were face to face.

He should have been surprised but somehow, he’d been expecting this for months. They had a way of running into each other at the worst times.

“Are those glasses the best disguise your lot could come up with?”Sinara asked.

He wasn’t sure who she was working for these days. He wasn’t sure whether she knew who he was working for, either.

“They’re just glasses,”he said. He wished she didn’t look as good as she did. That was wildly unfair.“Besides, it’s not like anyone expected me to run into my ex-girlfriend.”

She cocked her head to the side in that way he knew far too well, the twinkle in her eyes luckily one of amusement.“Your what?”

He shrugged.“Well, we never settled on a label, did we?”

Not that there was a word for ‘person you regularly slept with, while neither of you saw someone else, while you were friends, and everything seemed like a relationship up until you unthinkingly uttered the three words that had her rushing out of your bed, your apartment, and your life at two in the morning’.

“Wasn’t a very labely thing, was it?” She looked him up and down slowly, her red lips curling into an appreciative smile.“I like the beard.”

“I made it past the stubble without getting complaints,”he said before he could think through the implications of his statement. Just because it was completely factual that he hadn’t gotten laid - hadn’t even tried to - since he’d last been with Sinara didn’t mean he had to actually let her know that. She already thought of him as a total saddo. Probably. Oh, who was he kidding? She absolutely thought he was pitiful.

“To be fair, the beard burn was usually worth it,”she said. Before he could respond, she added,“So, intel or sabotage?”

“And why would I tell you that?”

“Because I know how to do that thing with my tongue that gets your overzealous brain to shut off?”

He swallowed hard, his cheeks burning. He had to clear his throat twice before he managed to respond.“I’d be more tempted if I didn’t know you’re just messing with me. And even then I’d have to stick with the mission.”

“Maybe I just missed you,”she said, so drippingly sarcastic he was almost certain it was not actually sarcastic, at least not entirely

“Well, my lot are hiring,”he joked.

Except they really were recruiting. In the wake of rooting out Hydra, they’d found themselves with a shockingly low number of agents.

She reached out and pushed his slipping glasses back up his nose.“Do I have to wear dorky glasses if I sign up?”

“It’s encouraged,”he said.

She chuckled and did not step back, batting her eyelashes.“I suppose I could deal with that, if I have to.”

Her makeup and outfit were all for the mission. Her perfume was all her, though, and he tried not to think about how it had lingered on his sheets when she’d left.

“The health benefits are good,”he said because he really wanted to say, _I missed you, too_ \- and this certainly was not the moment for that.

“Yeah?” She smoothed his shirt out; he could feel the warmth of her hand through the fabric.“Maybe they can buy me a lotion that deals with beard burn, hm?”

He had no time to respond before she slipped out of the hall and down the corridor he’d meant to go down, too. He followed her. For the mission, of course.

She was already fiddling with the office door when he caught up with her. Kasius disarmed the electronic lock while Sinara took care of the manual one. It seemed this gang - or at least its leader - was not stupid enough not to take every possible precaution.

With their combined forces, they still managed to get into the office quickly.

“I’m supposed to steal the device,”Sinara offered.“I’m guessing your lot had other plans? ‘cause I’m up for it, if you meant what you said. My current employer doesn’t even give us dental.”

“Not even dental?” Kasius started on the safe inside a desk drawer while Sinara disarmed the alarm on the inside of the door.“In our industry where you’re bound to get a few teeth kicked out now and then?”

She grinned at him.“I know, right? They’re really not big on unionizing. I mean, ridiculous nerd glasses I can excuse, but you have to draw lines somewhere.”

“You can excuse these?”he asked, readjusting the glasses and returning her smile.

“Well, you sort of pull them off.” Kasius tried really hard to ignore the way his stomach flipped at those words as she crossed over to him and bumped her shoulder against his as she looked down at the device, too.“Probably because you’re a ridiculous nerd before putting them on. So, plan?”

“Disable it. Cause a rift between this lot and the seller.”

“Your brother, you mean?”

“That’s confidential,”Kasius said. He’d probably already get ripped a new one for bringing her back to base. He really needed to stop giving out information she had no business having.

She rolled her eyes.“Whatever you say.”

She hopped up onto the edge of the desk, crossing her legs and watching him work, checking a small device disguised as lipstick occasionally.

He went as fast as he could but they'd added a triple casing that - as far as he could tell - served no real purpose but making it all look more complicated and thus taking more time to dismantle. Faulnak probably was worried of people stealing the design, the way Faulnak had.

“You almost done?”Sinara asked eventually.“It’s only, I would’ve been out of the building by now.”

“Almost,”Kasius said without looking up. He should’ve been heading out, too. He’d used up the time window his SO had assured him was safe.

Sinara hummed in response, clearly not convinced, but didn’t say more nor leave him to figure things out alone, should they go south.

She let him work for another minute or so, then suddenly grabbed him and pulled him closer.“We’re about to have company.”

He didn’t have time to question what they should do; next thing he knew, her legs were wrapped around him, her dress bunched up between them just right to hide they weren’t actually doing anything. Just right that she was pressed against him in a far too familiar way, too.

She yanked down the front of her dress to expose her breasts and Kasius was so caught up in staring for a moment that he genuinely startled when the door was flung open.

The guard blinked at them in surprise and Kasius blinked right back. Sinara squealed and raised her hands to cover herself. Her legs remained locked around Kasius.

“How did you get in here?”the guard demanded, eyes flicking to Sinara’s still mostly exposed breasts.

She giggled at the question, dropping her head back so her hair was cascading down the side of the desk and looking at the guard upside down.“Through the door, duh.”

She’d given her voice a distinct lilt that Kasius could only describe as drunk socialite wannabe. He’d been forced to run in those circles long enough to recognise it.

The guard did too, apparently, scowl softening to reveal a hint of amusement.“Well, it was supposed to be locked.”

“Clearly it wasn’t,”Kasius ground out, satisfied with the slight threat, the annoyance in his voice.“So if you could give us a moment?”

He flashed his money clip for good measure and the guard nodded hastily. Clearly Sinara’s employer wasn’t the only one providing subpar conditions that didn’t foster loyalty.

“Be quick about it,”he said.

“Can’t promise that,”Sinara said with another utterly uncharacteristic giggle, then dragged Kasius into a kiss.

He responded eagerly, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. Fuck, he’d missed this so much. He lingered a few seconds longer than he really needed to when the guard’s footsteps stopped and glanced over to the door.

“He left it ajar,”he said.

“Of course he did.” Sinara rolled her eyes, covertly checking over her shoulder.“Guess you’ll have to multitask.”

She nudged the device along the desk until it was by her thigh on the side of the desk away from the door, then grasped Kasius’ wrist to guide his hand to her breast as she sprawled out on the desk.

Her face and chest were perfectly visible from the slightly open door, Kasius was sure. It would keep the guard’s attention away from what else was going on in the room, surely. Hell, it was doing a pretty good job of distracting Kasius from the mission at hand.

He massaged her breast and leaned in to pretend to kiss along her throat to whisper,“Are you sure?”

“Yes,”she said - half moaned, really - much louder than necessary. Then she lowered her voice and added,“Try to sell this and get to work.”

He pinched her nipple in response; her gasp was far too enticing, her nipple pebbling as he idly circled it with his thumb while his free hand went to reset the device, the core replaced with a decoy.

It would not have taken him much longer had they not been interrupted but it was considerably more difficult one handed, without looking, and trying to ignore Sinara writhing around and moaning rather convincingly.

He’d shifted away just enough that he was no longer pressed against her. It should not be within the guard’s view, he hoped, and this way she wouldn’t feel how turned on her display had him. It was not made any easier by him still fondling her tit.

He did his very best to ignore how much he wanted to just forget about the mission and fuck her senseless - up until her knuckles brushed against his cock, just for a fleeting moment.

He looked down to see she had her hand between her legs, rubbing herself through her panties.

Breath hitching in his throat, he leaned over her, taking a moment to nip at her jaw and kiss his way to her ear before hissing,“What are you doing?”

He was closer again, held in the cradle of her legs, and keenly felt her fingers moving.

“I’m a shit actress,”she hissed back.

“You’re a spy,”he whispered and sucked at that sensitive spot just under her ear before he could tell himself to resist.

She moaned, arching against him.

“Mercenary, technically.” Her voice was deliciously breathless.“Almost done?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”he teased, then lowered his head to suck her nipple into his mouth. Just in case the guard was looking, of course.

Her legs tightened around him, pulling him impossibly close, and then she was grinding herself against his hard cock, her eyes half closed, her lips parted, her moans and whimpers just like he remembered.

It gave him renewed urgency to finish the mission. If she didn’t stop this soon, he’d come in his pants like a teenager.

He really ought to get a promotion for managing to concentrate under these circumstances, he thought, as he dropped the device back into its drawer.

“Got it,”he told Sinara.

“Good.” She did not stop moving.“Do you have a condom?”

His hips jerked against her automatically.“What? Why the hell would I have a condom?”

She smirked at him, her eyes dark with want.“I thought spies were always prepared?”

“Sorry to disappoint,”he managed, grasping her hips, half intending to stop her from grinding herself against his cock, ending up pulling her closer as he thrust against her. Even through the layers of clothing, he could feel the heat of her.“Why would we even need a condom?”

“Well, I suppose we don’t, if you’re clean, too?”

He groaned, very nearly coming undone right then.“We can just stop now. I finished the mission.”

“Do you want the guard to get suspicious?”she asked. She was rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger and he couldn’t help himself but push her hands aside and take over.

She arched into his touch, squirming against him.

“We can just keep faking it,”Kasius pointed out, even if every fibre of his being hated him for it.

“Do you want to keep faking it?”Sinara asked.

He closed his eyes, trying to find the strength to stay somewhat professional before he gave up and shook his head.

“Me neither,”Sinara said, guiding his hand between her legs to press against her soaked panties as if to prove her point.

He didn’t even try to bite back the moan at how wet she was, pushing her panties aside and sliding two fingers into her as she fumbled with his belt.

Her inner walls quivered around his fingers, her hips rocked to meet his slow, very nearly teasing thrusts.

“I want to come on your cock,”she gasped out, loud enough for the guard to hear but barely even a thought for the act they were putting on.

Kasius eased his fingers out of her and licked her arousal off them before he freed his cock, rubbing the head against her entrance.

Her legs wrapped tighter around him, his cock sinking into her pussy in one smooth thrust. He buried his face against the crook of her neck as he thrust into her, hard and fast and deep, the sounds of flesh on flesh mingling with her moans, her pussy clenching around his cock as she came, her fingers digging into his arms.

Then her hand was at the nape of his neck, fingers twisting into his curls, tugging lightly, bringing his face up to hers, mouths meeting in a desperate kiss, Kasius’ moans muffled against Sinara’s lips as he came inside of her.

Kasius kept kissing her for as long as he dared, much slower, much gentler. When he finally forced himself to pull away, Sinara was giving him a strange look. Even with how well he knew her - or at least hoped he did - he still could not say what she might be thinking just then.“What?”

“I missed this,”she admitted, voice so low her barely caught the words.

She hopped off the desk and pulled her dress back into place before he could respond, starting to walk towards the door.

“You better not have gotten come on my dress,”she said, in that fake voice, while giving him a very real grin, eyes twinkling.

He bit back a chuckle.“I’ll buy you a new one, relax.”

She batted her eyelashes at him as she pushed the door open.“And matching shoes?”

How she managed to get that out without breaking character was beyond him.

“And matching shoes,”he echoed, rolling his eyes at the guard as if they were buddies and pressing a few crisp bills into his hand.“Good man, thanks. Might want to lock that door now.”

He offered his arm to Sinara and they left the gala with her hand in the crook of his elbow.

* * *

Kasius hadn’t been sure whether she’d really been serious about joining S.H.I.E.L.D. until she’d been taken to the office to sign the paperwork and have her bunk assigned. Even now, back in his own bunk, it felt quite surreal.

Had she meant it when she’d said she’d missed him? And if she’d meant it, did that even mean something? She could miss them hooking up without wanting to go back to the way things had been, before he’d ruined everything with his thoughtless confession.

The panel on his door beeped as someone typed in an attempt at his access code, then gave the bleep to announce it had been wrong.

Kasius didn’t get up from where he sat on his bed but he put aside the book he’d been flicking through. There was only one person on base who wouldn’t just knock.

Her second attempt was more successful. Sinara slipped into his room and cocked an eyebrow as the door shut behind her.“Seriously? My birthday?”

“Well, mine would’ve been a little obvious, wouldn’t it?”he said, even as his cheeks flushed brightly. He’d been in full-on pining mode when picking his access code.

“Well, duh.” She took a few more steps and stopped in front of his bed.“But so is your ex-girlfriend’s, no?”

His heart skipped a beat; he feigned confusion.“My what?”

“Well, we never settled on a label.”

She was chewing on her lower lip, now, a telltale sign that she was more than a little nervous. She usually never showed any cracks in her carefully crafted masks.

“I hear it just wasn’t a very labely thing,”Kasius teased, holding out a hand to her as he said it.“Why don’t you sit down and we’ll figure it out.”

She forewent the edge of the bed in favour of straddling his lap, her hands at the nape of his neck as she looked at him like he was a puzzle she couldn’t quite solve.“That thing you said-” her tongue darted out to wet her lips “- did you mean that?”

Kasius hesitated for a split second, not wanting to scare her off again, but then nodded. There was no point in lying.

“Still do,”he said.

Her smile lit up her whole face. She was even more beautiful than he’d remembered in their months apart.

“Okay.” She brushed a kiss against his lips, featherlight and yet somehow intense, full of meaning.“I think ‘girlfriend’ works fine. Unless you disagree?”

“I think it’s perfect,”he said.

She kissed him again, dropping her forehead against his after.“Since we handled that so quickly, how about you give me some beard burn so I can take advantage of those healthcare benefits I hear so much about?”

“Delighted to.” He steady her with one hand on her hip as he leaned over to fish something off his nightstand.“You’ll have to put the ridiculous nerd glasses on first. Company policy, I’m afraid.”

“Well, if it’s policy,”she quipped and took the glasses from him.

On Sinara, they looked neither nerdy nor ridiculous.


End file.
